


I Could Just Kiss Me

by MonsterParade



Category: Moana (2016), Moana (Disney) - Fandom
Genre: HE JACKIN' IT, Other, but also unbelievably conceited at the same time, in which maui is kind of sweet, oh and make no mistake, this is very much that kind of fic, with someone who may or may not share your brain to some degree, you have to be to do this kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: Maui and his miniature buddy have had a thousand years to themselves. They fight boredom any way they can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I sullied this delightful film with my own filthy little mitts. : )c  
> Fondling ahoy!

Even for a god, a thousand years is a long time by yourself.

And for a guy who thrives on validation from other people? Even longer. But luckily, a buddy is never really far away.

Not for Maui.

On this, the dawn of the...let's see, 992nd year of his imposed solitude on this unforgiving pile of rocks, Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, found himself lying on his back on cold stone, staring at the roof of the cave. Again. Always.

Still here.

Long since used to this by now, Maui didn't bother to stir upon his waking, huffing a single breath through his nose and blinking up at the bleary sun. Early morning, from what he could tell. What little light the hole in the 'ceiling' let in was the only way he really noticed the time of day anymore. After all, why go outside and stand around on some rocks, when you could stay right where you are and stand around on some rocks?

"...Mornin'." Maui eventually sighed. He glanced lazily down.

Inked darkly onto his chest, as still as the world around him, his tiny likeness stood, a fixed image proudly holding up his little bit of sky. It did not move, and Maui huffed again, turning his gaze back to its original position. Huh. Must still be too early for the little guy. Not that he could really blame him. There wasn't very much to do out here except sleep in. Sleep, break some rocks, throw some rocks, sleep...

Man, that had really gotten stale.

"Hey. Wake up," Maui tried again, and this time rose heavily into, at least, a sitting position, shifting over to lean against the cool wall of the cave. No reply. He rolled his eyes. Fine, he'd just entertain himself. Although how much did a tattoo really need to sleep? (If that's what you'd even call it.) It couldn't be much. Whatever.

Maui shifted his focus. Well, what to do, what to do...he sure could have used some breakfast. Hadn't had that in 900 years! He had to wonder if mortals were still doing that these days. Okay, but no breakfast. He supposed he could always go outside and belly-flop off a rock, or something. Yell at the ocean. Throw stuff in the ocean.

Somehow, he just wasn't feeling the appeal today.

Groaning out a frustrated sound from the back of his throat, he drummed idly on his belly, his brow knitting in aggravation.

"Get. Up."

He punctuated his demand with a quick prod to his sleeping likeness, and this, at least, gained some reaction, even if "Mini-Maui" only shook himself into motion long enough to swat at the offending finger, an animated puff of steam rising briefly from the top of his head. Maui snorted.

"Rise and shine, tiny! I'm bored." he drawled by way of reply. His double blinked up at him a few times, evidently still half-asleep, before answering back, summoning up the image of an empty island beside himself, to which he gestured pointedly.

'Well, what do you want ME to do?' he seemed to ask.

Maui just shrugged.

"Come on, give me some ideas! I might be most of the looks, AND the brainpower, but you could at least make an effort." he teased. His jibes had no real bite to them, not for as long as they'd been doing this back and forth, and neither did the smack he got in reply, the movement of the ink on his skin causing little more than a faint buzzing. Mini-Maui feigned aggravation for a moment before relaxing into a shrug. He didn't know any better than his host did, after all. The island was the same every day.

Maui grunted and rolled his head back to rest against the wall.

On his chest, the familiar tingling of his likeness's movements shifted slowly back into numbness, and the demi-god didn't have to glance down to know that his tattoo had just gone right back to sleep. What a lazy bastard.

What a lifeless island.

Maui missed the outside world. The real world, the wind, and green, growing things, adventure to be had and glory to be won! He missed food, as unnecessary a luxury as it may have been for him, and he missed having a real place to sleep, a bed not of rocks but of soft fibers. Sometimes, when he'd felt indulgent, even a bed with another someone in it.

/That/ had been a time, he recalled rather smugly. He'd been hot stuff way back when. From all islands, and from all walks of life, he'd seduced men and women both, sometimes without even meaning to (not that he was really complaining). Thinking back now, it was an indulgence he sorely missed, to have someone else warm and living against him.

If he took a minute, he thought he could remember some of those old flings.

There had been a fisher-woman, as bright and as quick as her tropical quarry, and although her name had long since escaped him, he recalled a pleasant night with very little sleeping. And even less the morning after! She'd been even warmer than the sun above them. And then, of course, sometime after her (or maybe it was before?), a whip-thin young man who, if he recalled correctly, had taken himself very seriously, and his face had scorched crimson under the skin at even a small bit of teasing. And there had been more than just a small bit of teasing.

He missed that.

Blinking his way out of his memories with a shake of his head, Maui peered downward again with the intention of pestering his double once more, only for his attention instead to be drawn to the evidence that his recollections had warmed him a little more than he'd thought, or would care to admit. With a scoff and a laugh at himself for being so easily stirred, he sat up a little straighter, and chanced a quick look at Mini-Maui, edging one hand quietly down on himself to ease some pressure.

His smaller self seemed to still be fast asleep. Which did give him an idea.

He /was/ known as a trickster, after all, and that didn't really exclude friends, even /really/ close ones.

Maybe this would wake him up.

______________________________________________________

For all of his talents, Maui wasn't really accustomed to moving quietly, generally more comfortable just to throw his weight around in the loudest manner possible and deal with whatever came from that. As such, his efforts to unwind the cord tying his leaf skirt closed without real movement or sound were not really most peoples' definition of quiet at all, despite his clothing being soft and, usually, easily removable. Maybe the thought of his mischief was making him clumsy in its humor.

"Juuuust gonna lean over, here," Maui hummed softly, futzing with the cord for a moment longer before finally managing to slip the knot loose. Despite the jostling, Mini-Maui stayed stock-still and silent, and Maui kept one eye on him as he shuffled out of his clothing, tossing it carelessly aside. He then reclined against the slope of the cave wall, stretching his legs out in front of himself, and took a few pleasant moments just to enjoy not having leaves scratching his thighs for once.

"You still asleep, little buddy...?" he sang, lightly tapping his likeness on his shoulder, and when there again came no reply, he chuckled quietly to himself before turning his attention from the ink to his /real/ self, already pleased with himself for thinking of this little wake-up call. It would be so nice to play a trick again.

And of course, there was another part to the motive, too, and there was no point in waiting around and holding off on himself just to bask in the light of his own genius. He could do both at once!

How long since he'd even done this? There was no telling. Days had stopped being days ages ago, and time blurred together in an uninterrupted mess most of the time now, marked by very little. Anyone's guess would be as good as his.

It was evidently, at least, a long enough time for him that his first, light brush across himself had him itching almost uncomfortably, his nose scrunching as he ran the pad of his thumb along the underside of his cock, following a vein. He huffed silently. Honestly, a /smouldering/ demi-god like himself should have someone else to do things like this /for/ him, but considering the situation? Eh, beggars can't be choosers.

And it was nice, anyway, to feel a little spark, even if he drew it up with his own calloused fingers, swiping up the arousal leaking from his tip to ease the way.

...Damn, but he really was pretty, if he did say so himself.

"You are /just/ my type," he muttered sweetly to himself, almost without thinking, and by the time his brain had caught up with his mouth he was laughing, stifled hiccups of amusement over the warm feeling sweeping through his skin.

Too loud.

A familiar buzzing cut through the haze he was just beginning to build, and as abruptly as he'd started laughing, he stopped, biting down on his lip as he darted a glance down towards his chest. Oh. Well! Mini-Maui was /awake/ now, that much was certain.

"Mornin'," Maui repeated nonchalantly, quirking an eyebrow at his double. Mini-Maui was certainly expressive for being mostly a silhouette, and his current expression was of bewilderment rapidly shifting into mortification, his tiny arms waving and feet stomping as he silently demanded an answer for such a wake-up call. A tattoo couldn't really blush, but he was certainly doing his best to, the ink on his cheeks paling to tan, little eyes wide in surprise. Maui's smile split into a broad grin.

"What? ...Oh! What, this? I'm just trying to entertain myself." he cackled, in no way belying that this had not absolutely been his intention in the first place. As he spoke, he curled one hand around himself in earnest and pulled upwards in a long, slow stroke, keeping his eyes locked with his tiny likeness's, and watched the tattoo stiffen in surprise, his jaw dropping open cartoonishly.

Unfortunately, he recovered quickly, and dove to the side to give his host a hefty punch in the nipple, miming aggravated speech up at him.

So rude!

"Ow! Hey! Easy with the goods, tiny!" Maui snapped. Mini-Maui straightened back up and crossed his arms. 'Hmph', he seemed to say. Maui rolled his eyes. "Yeah? You're the one who left me to my own devices. So /strap in/, pal!"

Bicker as they might, they both knew that no one was really angry about the situation, and despite the both of them huffing at one another, Mini-Maui did eventually settle down, perching himself atop one of his mountains almost hesitantly to see what his host would do. He tilted his head, considering Maui's loose grip on himself for a moment, and then shuffled, fidgeting a little where he sat.

Hah. The little tattoo might have considered himself the more virtuous of the two of them, but what Maui felt, he felt, and right now, there was not enough friction going on. His double's resignation brought Maui's grin right back.

"Sooooo...how'd you sleep?" Maui asked conversationally, turning his own attention back to, well, himself, and snickered in delight at the twinge he got in reply, the edge of a tattoo being snapped like a hair band against his skin. He cheerfully ignored it in favor of finally getting to work on himself.

It wasn't hard to settle back in, surprisingly deft fingers running circles around the head of his cock, pressing hard against the leaking slit, and Maui tipped his head back against the cold stone wall as he teased himself, the reassuring buzz on his chest assuring him without looking that his little likeness was feeling it too. It was a little too cold on the floor of the cave to be really comfortable, but the steady brush of pleasure swept the discomfort away soon enough, and Maui shifted where he sat, parting his thighs further to get a better grip, to watch his own cock grow rosy and press insistently against his round belly.

And he wasn't the only one watching, either.

The buzz on his chest began to prickle, feeling somehow urgent, and then swept downward without warning, tumbling through the scenes of fire on his belly and across the bands on his hips to land on his inner thigh, Mini-Maui skidding to a halt there and flopping down. Much to the real Maui's own delight, his double now wore a wide, shy sort of smile, and he watched, as he always did, with eager interest at the motions of his host's hand, his eyes following the beads of arousal that rolled down his heated skin. They'd danced this tango before, and it always gave Maui a rush of strange pleasure to watch his silhouetted friend watch /him/, knowing he felt every roll of his fingers as well as if he'd had a real body himself.

Mini-Maui squirmed where he lay on his host's thigh, and heaved a silent sigh, closing his eyes with a cartoonishly squiggly smile on his face. He looked like he could have nearly purred.

Pleasure building at a slow but steady rate, Maui himself could nevertheless not quite extinguish his ever-enduring spark of mischief, and when a glance at his miniature self assured him that he was still relaxed and luxuriating, he seized the moment to tease him yet again as he snuck his free hand down quietly towards him, before running his index finger along the entire length of the unsuspecting tattoo's back. He hooted with laughter as his little shadow jumped, rolling over in surprise.

"You feelin' good, tiny?" Maui teased, taking advantage of the opportunity and now prodding at Mini-Maui's exposed belly. The tattoo wriggled in response and kicked his feet, mute laughter evident on his face. He swatted lightly at Maui to stop.

Pulling his hand away as requested, the demi-god nonetheless snorted, gently mocking his smaller likeness even as he continued to pump himself, albeit in a little less of a focused way than would really get him off. It brought a familiar swell of pride to watch the laughter fade and the pleasure replace it again, his double's ink-drawn hands pawing ineffectively at his skin.

"And by the way," Maui added, sliding his fingers back to the tattoo again, "Why am I the only one undressed? Come on, let's see that 'bod, buddy!" He punctuated his request with a light flick at Mini-Maui's skirt, the ink shifting against his touch, and watched his little friend wiggle away, his shadowed cheeks flushed bronze. The tattoo seemed to deliberate for a moment, laughing soundlessly to himself, before with a shake of his head he obligingly shimmied out of his own leaves, throwing the 'garment' aside to melt away into a different tattoo's ink. He then looked up to his host for approval, playfully flexing his arms, hardly shy to be seen by his own host. 

Maui gave a long, low whistle. Mini-Maui replied cheekily with a wink and the double finger-guns. 

In truth, there was nothing actually included in this now-bared part of the tattoo's design, just more blank ink, gently curving, but Maui brought his thumb over anyway, rubbing firmly over Mini-Maui's lack of evident anything and earning himself a muted moan for it nonetheless. He'd stopped questioning most of his tattoo's existence centuries ago, and although it would likely be bizarre to anyone outside of the pair of them, he liked to 'touch' him when they did this. It made them both feel good, and a little less lonely. 

"Like that, little buddy?" Maui breathed, his voice dipping low and rough, and he sped up his own strokes in time with his question, the feeling of his approaching peak slowly starting to shiver up his spine. Mini-Maui replied in the best way he could, rapidly nodding his head and trying and failing to cling to his host's hand, his outline curving as he tried to somehow press against him. As if they could somehow be closer. 

Sweat was beginning to run down Maui's neck, his breath a little shorter, a little harsher, and it spurred him on to watch his little double seem to melt against him, panting exaggeratedly to make up for what he lacked in sound. Maui had to wonder just how much he could really 'feel', and how much of this evident pleasure just came from being a part of him during such intimate acts. Maybe sometime, he'd bother to ask him. 

Maui hit his orgasm shortly and suddenly after, with a feeling not too unlike hitting a brick wall, and his breath caught in his throat and came out in a rough sort of bark as he curled into himself, ropes of thick white painting the ground between his legs with his shuddering exhale. He did his best to keep his eyes at least partly open, despite the pleasure jerking his hips forward and burning up his back, and was rewarded with watching his miniature come similarly undone, arching his back in an admittedly cleaner, but no less passionate, swell of bliss. Maui worked them both through it, aware of a blurring of lines, not for the first time, and came out of it exhausted and nearly boneless and so, so very pleased with himself. 

He slid unceremoniously off of the wall and flopped to the ground with a faintly muffled 'thunk'. On his thigh, Mini-Maui shivered and stretched, basking in the afterglow in a very obvious manner, and looked up at his host's face with a blissful curve of his little white eyes. Maui huffed a big breath and a laugh. 

"Yeah. I love you too, pal."


End file.
